


"Get Your Signals Crossed."

by Anamaric17



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Implied Sexual Content, Sister-Sister Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 14:23:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3981388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anamaric17/pseuds/Anamaric17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abbie and Jenny have a little talk about Nick Hawley and his text messages.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Get Your Signals Crossed."

     Abbie was cleaning out a dusty and untouched corner of the archives when her phone blinked. She ignored it humming to herself and thinking about maybe ordering a pizza for Ichabod and herself after her shift.

     "Lieutenant, your mobile phone is beeping excessively." Crane said coming through the doors. She jumped not hearing him approach. She smiled kindly and wiped her hands as she grabbed the phone and thank her partner.

    Abbie punched in Crane's birthday to unlock the device and saw that she had three messages from Hawley. Immediately she frowned thinking that Hawley and Jenny were back together. She had no idea why he was texting her:

 

Text one Nick Hawley:

_**"You were sorely missed this morning, Pumpkin.** _

_**Would have rather eaten you instead of cold cereal. ;)"** _

 

    Abbie's eyebrows shot up to her hairline. She bit her lip knowing by now that the text was a mistake. She thought about erasing the last two texts but curiousity got the best of her. She pushed the button and continued to read:

 

 

Text two Nick Hawley:

_**"It's only lunch and I'm missing you.** _

_**Miss hearing you call me Nicky.** _

_**When you getting back, my bed is cold."** _

 

    She shook her head thinking what the hell kind of magical sex powers her little sister must have. The man was practically begging her to come back. She had to know what the last text was:

 

 

Text three Nick Hawley:

_**"Still thinking about last night, Pumpkin...still hard too."** _

 

 

   Abbie threw her phone on the tabletop and closed her eyes wishing she hadn't read that. Just then Jenny walked in with a smile on her face. She had a bag of doughnuts and a cup of coffee.

   "Hey Abs. Hey Crane I bought you something." Jenny said waving the bag in the air. Ichabod dropped the book he had been researching when he saw the tiny brown bag and rushed over to the sisters.

  "Oh Miss Jenny thank you! I shall forever be in your debt."

  "It's fine Crane. " Jenny said patting him awkwardly on the shoulder and back. Abbie watched her both shocked and amused.

  "Jenny can we talk in the tunnels for a minute?" Abbie asked all but dragging the younger Mills woman with her.

 

    Once they were in the hall Jenny pulled away and stared confused at her sister. She crossed her arms waiting for Abbie to explain herself.

   "So, you wanna tell me why Nick Hawley is texting me dirty messages?" Abbie said trying not to laugh at the look on Jenny's face. Jenny was all wide-eyed and blushing even though her skin tone covered most of it.  

  "Oh my god Abbie let me see! " She said grabbing her older sister's phone and skimming through the messages. Her face went from shocked to happy before returning to shock knowning Abbie read them.

  "Maybe you should tell him he got the wrong Mills, yeah? I mean it's bad enough fighting demons everyday. I don't need my mind clogged with images of whatever the hell you two do at night."

   Jenny sighed and returned the phone. She reached in the back pocket of her blue jeans and sent a quick message to Nick explaining the problem. Abbie's phone blinked immediately:

 

Text four Nick Hawley:

_**"Shit, Abbie so sorry.** _

_**I thought I was texing Jenny.** _

_**Won't happen again."** _

 

   Abbie nodded showing the text to her sister and then they both started laughing.

   "I am really sorry you had to see that Abs. Let's just forget this happened, ok?" Jenny said smiling wryly at her older sister. Abbie got a glint in her eyes before asking the question that had been on her tongue the whole time.

   "I'll let it go if you tell me why he called you Pumpkin."

   Jenny blanched and silently begged Abbie not to ask that question. Abbie shook her head waiting.

   "You really wanna know?"

   "I do actually yeah."

   "His favorite pie is pumpkin pie." Jenny said hoping that explained everything. Abbie just raised an eyebrow waiting for more.

   "He once told me he could eat pumpkin pie all day, Abbie. He didn't mean the actual food, okay." Jenny said blushing again and Abbie began to laugh again.

   "Well damn. Guess you got some game little sis." Abbie said holding her side with laughter.

   "Shut up." Jenny said grinning and punching Abbie in the arm as they returned to the archives.

     Once they arrived back at the archives they spent two hours going over old texts and books. Jenny remembered she had a meeting set up and had to run.

   "See ya Crane. See ya Abbie." Jenny said grabbing a few texts and walking towards the door.

   "Goodbye Miss Jenny and once more thank you." Ichabod said waving back.

    Abbie smiled not being able to let their earlier conversation go.

    "See you...Pumpkin." She called and Jenny gave her a death glare before walking away quickly.

     Ichabod looked confused before speaking again.

     "Pumpkin?"

 


End file.
